


Fool For You

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Dark Will Graham, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Jealousy, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Mind Games, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Revenge, Romance, Seduction, Stalker Hannibal Lecter, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal gets to know the new profiler but they might already have a shared past...





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I have written this while wanting to working on an another work.  
> I hope you will like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Unexpected** _

 

“ From today on we have a new profiler working from now on the Ripper case “ Jack announced

“ He will replacing Miriam Lass. “ he added.

Silents filled the room at the mention of Miriam Lass.

“ Jack, you can't just go on and replace her ! “ Alana exclaimed, hurt in her voice.

“ Miss Bloom this is my decision to make not yours ! “ he began “ If you get your personal feelings mixed up in this case I take it you should drop out of it! “

She gritted her teeth “ I understand. I leave my personal things out of it. “ she stated, cold.

“ Does anyone else has a problem with this ? “ he asked in the room, satisfied when he got no answer.

Jack exhaled a breath “ Good, so let me introduce Will Graham to you “ he announced opening the door and the young man in question stepped in, silencing the room and left everyone to stare at his beauty in awe.

“ Doctor Chilton suggested him and assured me he would be the best choice for this job. “ he continued “ I take it as natural that you will work good together with him from now on “

Everyone in the room nodded.

“ Thank you. Let's catch the ripper together “ the man who was silent till now said smiling to Jack, looking extraordinary cute.

Jack seemed stunned for the moment then cleared his throat “ Doctor Lecter, you will be his psychological consult and work close together from now on. As Miss Bloom seems to get a little emotional involved. “

A smile forming on his lips. Oh he was sure they would be pretty close.

“ I'm sure we will be a perfect match. “ he stated.

“ Good “ Jack looked at Will, who just smiled and extended his hand to Hannibal

“ I'm sure Doctor Lecter and me will be working perfectly fine together. “ he assured.

He took the soft hand, feeling the warmth of it not actually wanting to let go.

“ Please call me Hannibal “

Will hesitated for a moment “ I'm in your care from now on, Hannibal. “

Oh, I will, he thought

“ And I in yours, Will “ he said, getting for a moment lost in the moment.

Then Jack rasped “ Good, now that you've became acquainted with each other I think I should show you around “ he commanded more than suggested.

Will nodded, let go of his hand and he couldn't deny his regret about the lost of the warmth.

Will gave Hannibal a look before Jack put a hand on Will's back and lead him away.

“ That's all for today. Go back to work while I show Will around “ he called after them.

“ See you “ was all Will got the chance to say as he was dragged away.

Beverly stood beside him her arms folded before her chest, as she leaned closer to him.

“ The new one is a real cutie, isn't he ? “

“ Indeed he possesses a quite unique beauty. “ he replied

She let out a laugh “ Never thought I would see the day that you would ever be interested in someone. “ she said “ Though you should watch out. As I could see it the boss has quite the hots for him “

He huffed “ Oh, really ? “ he sounded curious.

“ Oh, yes didn't you saw how he looked at him and how fast he dragged him away ? “

A grin on his lips “ Don't worry, he won't even get a chance by him “

“ Huh ? “

He smiled cheerfully “ You will see it soon enough “

She let out a chuckle “ Can't wait to see it “

“ You will “

Yes, Will Graham would be his this was sure and after all he had an ace up his sleeves.

 

 

Later that night when he got home, he walked to study, the lamp on his desk on wondering if he did left it on, when silently like cat someone stepped out of the shadow, a blade flashing in the light.

The attacker quick to stab him when he turned around, took the arm of his attacker and pushed him against the wall. Caging him with his body, their bodies close and breaths on each others skin.

His lips found those of his attacker as he bruising, desperately devoured them.

A bite to his lips blood running down his lips broke them apart.

“ I missed you, Will “ he said smiling.

“ Hello, Hannibal “ Will said running his tongue over his bleeding lip.

This feeling just as bittersweet as the person before him.

His dear lost lover...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I hope it was any good. Please tell me what you think ;)  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
